


Bottoms Up

by hi_books123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, Future, Hurt, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Multi, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Partying, Post-War, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_books123/pseuds/hi_books123
Summary: Hermione could never compare to her friends. Harry was the hero that defeated the Dark Lord and completely reinvigorated the ministry after the war. Ron had become a well-known Auror and had caught several death eaters that had escaped. It seemed like everyone had forgotten the things Hermione had done to help the Order, the people she had sacrificed. Everyone except one exceptionally tall blonde.Draco had been let out of Azkaban with a few others; Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, and Blaise Zabini. They were all to get jobs and become functioning members of society, and he had no problem with that. He could ignore the glares and the side remarks when he walked in public, but one thing he could not ignore is Hermione Fucking Granger.Although this is an original piece it is not very unique. You can find hundreds of post-war Dramione pics but hopefully you can enjoy this.Constructive criticism is welcome :))
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE!!  
> This is a mature piece of work and deals with topics that may not be comfortable for everyone.

This isn't an actually chapter just kinda an introduction to the characters.

Hermione Granger  
Age: 25  
Height: 5'9  
Job: co-head of administration registration department  
Relationships: single

Draco Malfoy  
Age: 27  
Height: 6'5  
Job: co-head of administration registration department  
Relationships: single/ fuckboy

Harry Potter  
Age: 26  
Height: 6'1  
Job: minister of magic  
Relationships:married to Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'6  
Job: professional quidditch player  
Relationships: married to Harry Potter

Ron Weasley  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'9  
Job: Auror  
Relationships: single/ used to date Hermione

Blaise Zabini  
Age: 28  
Height: 6'3  
Job: editor of the quibbler  
Relationships: married to Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood  
Age: 25  
Height: 5'8  
Job: editor and writer of the quibbler  
Relationships: married to Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson  
Age:26  
Height: 5'4  
Job: exotic/pole dancer  
Relationships: dating Theo Nott

Theodore Nott  
Age: 27  
Height: 6'0  
Job: owns bar with Adrian  
Relationships: dating Pansy Parkinson

Adrian Pucey  
Age:26  
Height: 6'2  
Job: owns bar with Theo  
Relationships: single/known for dating many women


End file.
